Naruto:Pokemon
by Astrandamus
Summary: This is a Naruto pokemon X-over based of the one done by Dragonsoul94 with a few of my own twists. slightly twisted cannon plot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new attempt at a story i have not thought of before and i hope it is well received. This is based of Dragonsoul94s story which I recomend if you like this type of X-over. If you don't like it don't read it. I don't mind negative reviews but make them have a way to improve rather than just pointing out faults or thing you don't like. I have a plan for this story but I will also take suggestions and may include them if you're convincing enough.**

"normal speech/jutsu names"

 _"pokemon/telepathic speech/written text"_

 **"Biju/legendary pokemon/high power/super angry speech/pokemon moves"**

"SHOUTING"

People always think that being a god or some kind of all powerful being would be fun and something to wish for and it is, to a point. Eventually you get bored and tired of messing around with the same world and people or run out of new ideas to employ on said people/worlds. Once you reach this point you start to want for something new, something completely different form before to satisfy your boredom and excite your imagination once more. This is the predicament a certain god of pokemon found themselves wrapped up in.

Arceus was bored, that was true however he was currently looking for a way alleviate said boredom by opening various windows into various dimensions looking for something to do and found many strange places like a world full of pirates with unique abilities,which was skipped over(to strange), a world or rather couple of worlds and interconnected universes full of screaming and glowing people(to scary) before he found a rather interesting world that caught his attention.(take a guess he he)

This world had people with many different abilities some of them akin to the abilities of pokemon. Intrigued by this world Arceus opened the window further and with a quick use of **Psychic** he began to feed himself information from multiple people all over the world and became more and more interested in the new world he had found.

The people, he discovered, use a form of energy they call chakra as a source for their techniques, know as jutsu. these techniques were based around 5 main elements: fire, water, wind, lightning and earth with varying levels of strength. the majority of the people in this world were standard civilians like those on the world Arceus usually visits but some who train themselves to use chakra and jutsu are known as shinobi or ninja.

As Arceus scanned across the world, he found this world was much more violent than his world and the shinobi we either the cause or those hired to stop it. He visited each of the 5 great nations and looked over them, and in the 4 he saw so far he found a large mix of both good and bad but nothing he hadn't seen already or before. The fifth Village, The village Hidden in the Leaves was the last one for him to look over. He was going over the village when he came across something rather strange and chose to investigate.

Naruto uzumaki namikaze was not having a great day, but then the 7 year old had not had a great day since he was 5 when his siblings training had started and he had been forgotten by his family. Now some might thik of this as oddd how could someone especially a child be forgotten by their own family. Well you see naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he is also the oldest of the 3 triplets who are their children. His 2 younger sisters, called Mito and Naruko, were the 2 jinchuriki of the kyuubi no yoko or the nine-tailed demon fox.

When they were born 7 years ago the village had been attacked by the most powerful of the biju. There was lots of damage caused by the monstrous being before it was split in two and sealed into Mito and Naruko costing the life or the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. During the aftermath of the attack the yondaime hokage gave a speech to the recovering populace, stating that his two children help the beast at bay and were to be treated as heroes for doing so unknowingly. This was the start of how Naruto became forgotten.

Mito and Naruko were the famous twin saviours of the leaf and were so well known and regularly spoken about that Naruto, who had nothing special other than his heritage was slowly forgotten. This only got worse as time passed but Naruto didn't mind to much after all he wasn't even half a decade old and as smart as he was for his age he couldn't understand or comprehend such things beyond recognising that his younger siblings apparently did something special which made him proud of them as their older brother, even as he was slowly pushed to the side.

However things took a jump in the wrong direction for Naruto's slowly dwindling relationship with his family when they became five years old and for Mito and Naruko's birthday their training was started. Of course Naruto asked to be trained to but His parents gave an excuse along the lines of his sisters having to learn to control the kyuubi's power which ment they had to start training them one on one sooner but they would include Naruto next year.

When his sixth birthday rolled around he asked again but was given the same excuse with a twist and he was told the same words as before but they added that they underestimated the strength of the kyuubi's hatred and needed to focus all their attention on preparing the two jinchuriki as best they could for attempting to control their half of the biju's power.

This was what finally got to Naruto as he was very smart for his age and had heard of the shadowclone jutsu which he knew they were strong enough to use or they could have even just given him a scoll with some basic intructions but they didn't.

After hearing this Naruto decided not to push them and went out of the compound to walk around the village, he was doing so, walkinng around with his head down when he bumped into someone. Muttering an apology for not looking where he was going he started to continue without looking up when he heard a voice say. "Naruto?" Looking up in surprise at having his name called he whirled towards the one who spoke his name and was immediatly surprised to recognise the person as Itachi Uchiha, the son of his mothers best friend Mikoto Uchiha. "Naruto," Itachi repeated, "what are are you doing out and about, shouldn't you be at home?" He asked. Naruto who after hearing his name be called again was jolted out of his thoughts in time to hear the question before answering. "Hey Itachi, mom and dad are busy training Mito and Naruko at the moment so I thought I'd just go out for a bit of a wander for a while."

Itachi, being the prodigy that he was immediately realised something was up and after listening to the boy he thought of as a surrogate little brother he didn't have's answer saw problems. First being Naruto's sisters were being trained but not him, which was weird for a clan heir especially as he was the oldest. Next was the fact that his parents either didn't notice or care( he didn't honestly know which he would have prefered) that their six year old son was wandering around the village by himself.

Looking back at Naruto he began to frown at the slightly depressed look on his face and attached it to his sisters being trained and decided to do something about it as Naruto was the closest thing he had to a little brother and Itachi was going to let him be down if their was something he could do about it. Thinking quickly he asked "Naruto could you come with me quickly, its only for a quick chat as I have a mission soon?" Naruto seeing no reason not to trust the nice Uchiha he had met at several parties and gathering before when he had slunk of into the shadows after he was ignored once the pleasantries were done said. "Sure." and with that Itachi put a hand on his shoulder and shunshined them away.

stumbling slightly from the disorientation or the method of travel, he turned to ask Itachi where they went btu as he opened his mouth to talk Itachi put a hand out to shush him and said. "Now unfortunately I have a mission very soon so I can't beat around the bush but I want you to answer two questions of mine honestly okay." Surprised at his sudden seriousness Naruto nodded before Itachi continued, "good, now first question did your parents say they wouldn't train you alongside your sisters?" Almost falling over in shock at the the unexpected question Naruto could only repeat his earlier action of nodding and Itachi's black eyes seemed to gain a twinkle before it was hidden away behind his usual blank expression. "Next, would you like me to train you instead?" If he had been shocked before it was nothing compared to how Naruto was feeling now, who knew just going for a walk around the village would turn into getting an offer for training. He hesitated for about half a second before shouting, "YES" in sudden excitement.

Itachi now smirking let out a small chuckle and his enthusiasm before reaching into his jacket before pulling out a scroll and a box. seeing Naruto's curious look he explained that the scroll was a couple of basic chakra and fitness exercises and the box was some pocky(don't ask why Itachi has a scroll with basic chakra and fitness exercises in it, puny mortals cannot comprehend what goes on in Itachi Uchiha's head and why he does certain seemingly random or crazy things. cough cough telling his younger brother to get stronger through hate and hoping he will then make a better clan once he killed him cough cough).

Naruto immediately leapt at Itachi with a hug and started spouting thank you's at him all to the Uchiha's amusement before he tried some of the pocky at Itachi's suggestion and it was immediately declared the best food he had ever tasted making Itachi smile slightly in surprise, maybe he wouldn't be as ramen addicted as the rest of his family. Itachi let out another small smile before ruffling Naruto's hair and saying "I'll come find you when I'm back from my mission and I'll see how far you've gotten with those exercises okay." Naruto let out a grin and promised to have them mastered by the time he got back before the Young prodigy shunshined away to his mission location. Naruto almost bouncing in excitment immediately opened the scroll and saw a couple of standard workout routines and 2 chakra exercises called the leaf exercise and the tree walking exercise along with instructions for unlocking his chakra and deciding to get started right away as the day was still rather early got to work on the fitness exercises. After he had done some of them he went back to check the scroll and when he fully unrolled he he saw three words at the bottom that brought a couple off tears to his eyes. " _H_ _appy birthday, Naruto."_

It was getting dark in the sky when Naruto finally stopped after throwing himself into using his best and only present and realised that he had trained all day even through lunch and dinner and was in fact rather tired. he started to turn to go home before remembering that he had no idea where Itachi transported them when he took him off the street to talk to him. After cursing Itachi multiple time both silently and out loud he decided the only thing he could do was look around until he recognised something. By the time he finally got back to his house the sky was black and the streets all but empty except for a few late nighters or drunks stumbling home from bars and parties. He opened the door to his house using a key hidden under a plant pot and went in closing the door quietly after replacing the key, expecting to have his mother come up and start to ask where he was and berate him for being so late he was surprised to find the house in total darkenss and no one up. Not wanting to believe it despite the irrefutable evidence in front of him the realisation hit him hard, he had been forgotten about, by his parents no less.

At first he couldn't get over his shock but when he did a wave of sadness quickly followed by anger rolled over him but he managed to maintain rationality and knew there was nothing he could do and he had been out all day and went to his room to sleep with hopes that maybe this was just an accident maybe they tired themselves out in training like he did and fell asleep with hopes that it was a one time thing.

Unfortunately things did not improve but back to the present despite being all but forgotten after his sixth birthday Naruto still lived occasionally at 'his' house. Really he spent most of his time with Itachi or by himself and normally camped out at night refusing Itachi's offers for him to come to his families house as as grateful as he was he knew there would be problems if word got out that he was staying at the Uchihas even if he was all but ignored by the general populace.

He decided he had wasted enough time and left unnoticed by his family not even needing to sneak out, and went to his and Itachi's usual meeting spot. Once he got there he saw the friend that had become his older brother their with a slight frown on his face causing Naruto to get concerned as it had to be bad if it was slipping through his mask of blankness, which was one of the many things he had taught Naruto over the year they had been training together.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he stopped in front of his surrogate older brother. Itachi's face twisted into one of slight anger and regret and spoke, "it seems that I have been promoted to ANBU," as Naruto opened his mouth to ask Itachi continued halting and answering his question. "To answer your question is yes 'I' have accepted or rather my father has accepted for me and without a proper reason I can't stop it." said itachi remorsefully before continuing, "because of this as I'm sure you've guessed this will be as far as our training goes but I can honestly say there is not much more I could teach you!" He said proudly, "you have taken to everything i've taught you like a sponge to water and your even better than I was or even kakashi was at your age and are more than capable of developing on your own so i think you will get through this, besides it's not like I will stop seeing you but it will be very infrequent I'll probably leave a scroll here every so often so we can keep in contact ok."

Naruto in his part was shocked and saddened at the prospect of all but losing someone else in his life but he knew Itachi had taught him better than to break down and slipping the blank mask on that was now so familiar to the both of them he replied. "Ok."

"Now then, as I said I wont be able to teach as much but there is one thing I can teach you know and that is the summoning technique, and yes to answer what will probably be your next question you can't summon without a contract however, the technique can find you a contract if it is used without one. The best example of this is Jiraiya's toad contract which he gained by using the kuchiose no jutsu without a contract and I will leave you with the jutsu and the option to use it if you wish." He explained in his usual manner before handing Naruto a scroll and shunshining away just like when he first began training with him.

Naruto once again shocked by his no-longer teacher took a few minutes to finish getting over the loss of someone else as Itachi had taught him to conrtol his emotions and looked at the scroll in his hands. Opening it up and reading the instructions he quickly made up his mind to perform the Jutsu since Itachi, who would busy almost all the time now, was the only one who really cared about his whereabouts.

tearing the flesh of the end of his thumb as the scroll said he went through the hand signs before throwing his hand towards the floor and muttering, "kuchiose no jutsu," before he disappeared in a strange flash with his hand never reaching the floor.

Arceus, who had been watching the curious boy for most of the day so far didn't quite know what to think. First he went through the boys memories when he had seen him be left out by what was obviously his family and had been astounded that he had actually been forgotten about by his family but also that he didn't outright hate his siblings. Sure he hated his parents and lots of the villagers from where he lived but the fact that he only wanted nothing to do with the people that were technically responsible for his miserable life was incredible. Now watching him get someone else taken from him but that person actually left him with a promise of not going completely and a possibility for more friends and people to consider family made the god-like being happy for the boy that had captured his attention before he realised what the technique he had been given might allow him to do. After all he did come here to find something to do and it wouldn't be the first time he helped out a human, but this one might even be a companion that meets her standards.

His mind made up, Arceus made a decision that would cause events to go very differently from how they should have in more ways than one.

A quick use of **T** **eleport** before the boy finished the jutsu brought both of them to a mountain back in the pokeworld where the boy who was now unconcious from the travel would soon wake up and get more than he ever bargained for on such a seemingly Normal day.

 **A/N:I hope this is liked and well** **received and as I said above I'll take all reviews and suggestions but I can't promise whether or not I'll use them in this. next chapter will reveal what and who Naruto's pokemon are going to be along with some bonding/training time. The bit with Itachi probably wont go further unless I get a bunch of requests to do so as I only put him in as Naruto needed a proper friend and Itachi is a badass character but has slightly impaired decision making skills, just maybe :) last note is that I don't plan on giving anyone else pokemon I will keep it exclusive to Naruto and I also don't really have a pairing planned either but if someone gives me a few suggestions I like (hint hint) I might turn it into a poll. Hope this goes well**

 **Astrandamus**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter 2 is up and I hope those that read this liked chapter one and continue to like this fic as I Have no plans on stopping any time soon.**

"normal speech/jutsu names"

 _"pokemon/telepathic speech/written text"_

 **"Biju/legendary pokemon/high power/super angry speech/pokemon moves"**

"SHOUTING"

 **On with the story :)**

Naruto slowly came to with a groan escaping his mouth, opening his eyes before quickly closing them at the brightness he quickly thought back to how whatever happened to him happened. He had attempted the kuchiose no jutsu and had apparently ended up somewhere new, sitting up as what he did(not that it was actually him) actually registered with him, he opened his eyes and as they adjusted he saw he was in an unfamiliar landscape and was apparently on the side of a mountain.

Looking around in shock he wondered where he was, and most importantly what lived here if he had indeed reverse summoned himself somewhere. This and other things rolled around in his head before a voice from behind him jolted him out of his thoughts, **"Hello there young one."** Naruto whirled around to look at the speaker and promptly froze upon seeing who or rather what had spoken to him.

floating in front of him was a white equine with a gray underside. This was also the colour of parts of its mane, tail, and face. It had four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. It also had red eyes and a large gold cross-like wheel around its midsection with 4 jewels in it.(I'm sorry I suck at descriptions)

Naruto could only gape in shock at the magnificent creature in front of him that emitted a massive aura of power even to his senses. he was once again brought out of his musings by a light chuckle seemingly coming from the creature before it spoke. **"Hello Naruto, yes I know who you are, I looked through your memories when you appeared here. I also know what you wished to gain by coming here and I am happy to say you will get what you came for... with a slight twist."**

Naruto, once he recovered from the sight of the being in front of him heard what was said and was immediately curios about the twist prioritizing as Itachi taught him to. This must have shown on his face as his unspoken question was quickly answered.

 **"The twist is that you will not be able to summon any of us for some time, rather you will be given 3 permanent companions and maybe in the future you will be able to summon the rest of us. I am what it is called a pokemon and my name is Arceus, I am the boss summon if that makes sense. Now I have looked through your memory and you are worthy to be our 'summoner' but I also found you have a couple of difficulties at home, one of which being training which I have a solution for. I can have you trained in the many different strengths of my race and train you to become what is called an aura guardian. If you accept you will be given three partners as I stated earlier and be trained alongside them in our abilities. We are also capable of continuing most of the physical aspect of your ninja training as well if you wish?"**

Naruto once again shocked(this is becoming a regular thing now) did what anyone would do in his situation(I know I would do this) and simply said with a slowly growing grin on his face. "Where do I start?"

Timeskip: 6 years

Naruto had grown a lot and was now 13 years old. He wore dark black ANBU style pants with a dark red stripe going down the outside seams, he wore a matching plain black t-shirt and over that he had a black cloak(like narutos sage cloak but colour swapped) with a red version of arceus's symbol on the back(pokefans should know what this looks like) and the jewels of the symbol were gold. he had a pair of long gloves on with 2 sapphires on the back(sir arrons gloves, btw can someone tell me how to spell his name as I know thats not quite right) and he also had two black swords on his back one going diagonally down from his right shoulder with the other blade identical to the first mirroring it's twin(think kirito's elucidator from SAO).

His training had gone extremely well over the six year period since it started: he trained with greninja's for most of his ninja skills so his speed, stealth and throwing skills were all high chunin level as was his strength as while he didn't train exclusively with lots of fighting types or extra strong pokemon, he did do a bit with the two hitmon pokemon who helped him develope, along with the greninja, a devastating taijutsu style based of the greninja's speed and flexibility and the hitmons power in punches and kicks along with pure physical strength and endurance. He called the resulting style the hakaiken as it did as the name implied and destroyed the people he fought with overwhelming power making him quite happy to call his taijutsu low-mid jonin level. Ninjutsu he had all but skipped over other than the few techniques itachi taught him like the replacement, shunshin, shadow clone and exploading shadow clone jutsus plus a couple of katon jutsus making in low-mid chunin. His capability with aura and pokemon moves was quite different though as he could use at least a couple of moves from each type. he learnt kenjutsu from pokemon like aegislash and was high jonin-ANBU level at it. He judged his overall strength to be low jonin which wasn't bad for a thirteen year old.

right now he was relaxing, leaning against the base of a tree thinking about his 'family' if they could be called relationship with them had only deteriorated further if that was possible since his parents removed his rights as clan heir and gave it to Mito and Naruko, with the former being the Uzumaki heir and the latter being Namikaze. After this Naruto finally took all his remaining stuff out of his former home and sealed it away which he knew how to do thanks to Itachi, speaking of the raven haired, older teen when he found out he once again offered Naruto a chance to stay at his clans compound only this time to the Uchihas delight he said yes. After explaining the situation to Mikoto she immediately set him up in their houses spare room and he quickly became part of their household despite being away training most of the time. Even Fugaku was sympathetic to the red-blonde haired boy and was quite happy to let him stay their since they secretly adopted him shortly after he moved in at nine years old making him a part of their clan. Satsuki took the longest to come around to the new person in her home seeing as she found out he had been the one Itachi had been going off to meet and train rather than spend time with her. This attitude didn't last long and she quickly began to see him as another slightly older brother figure who also looked up to Itachi.

In the end it only took about a few months for him to become fully integrated into the Uchiha household and when he and Satsuki turned ten they even enrolled him into the academy as Naruto Uchiha, a civilian Uchiha whose family had died and he had been taken in by the main household. As he lacked his sister whisker marked cheeks and his hair colour was easily changed to black with a special dye the only thing that made him look different was his eye colour but that could be explained by some non-Uchiha heritage.

Naruto for his part couldn't be more happy at getting a proper family and home where he was loved he even became blood brothers with Itachi making them related even if it was on a tiny scale. Now though his thoughts were circling around his old family and what they were up to, Mito and Naruko were second and third in the class just a couple of points behind Satsuki thanks to her prowess in throwing techniques. Naruto was the top male student which he did on purose to try and get on a team with satsuki, even though he held back a lot. In classes he was distant and tended to ignore everyone which was simply put down as Uchiha aloofness thankfully so he wasn't questioned or invloved much as he normally sent a shadow clone to school.

His brooding, a habit he picked up from his adopted family, was cut short by a voice saying _"Come on Naruto you've been sitting there for ages, lets go do something!," "YEAH,"_ **"YEAH,"** 2 voices agreed making him look up at his three best friends/partners. First there was Artemis, a shiny eevee he named after her fondness of the moon and the night sky. Next was Anubis, a riolu who got it's name because of it's looks obviously and finally there was a mew who was named Mew.

These 3 were the three partners whom he gained as the deal with Arceus and each of them were very different but they are his best friends/pets/summons and are his constant companions. Naruto sighed a little before getting up and saying, "yeah yeah okay, I'm actually going to the academy today aren't I."

"Yep."/ **"Yep."** they replied, **"you get to go to your boring lessons whilst we set up a couple of pranks around the village, and the 'colourful' one for Itachi,"** added Mew with a giggle. "Well you do that with Anubis, I am going to go find some more Icha Icha books to destroy and perverts to beat up," Artemis like her namesake has an extreme dislike of men, particularly perverts. "Well you guys go do that but don't forget, we're going back to pokeworld for training later so don't be late and Artemis don't let them see you okay, this place likes attacking anything that looks like a fox and you fit that description." Said Naruto before he stretched prepared to put on his emo-Uchiha act that got him to be mostly ignored. "You get going already, you'll be late if you wait much longer and don't worry I'll keep an eye on Artemis." said the most level-headed of the group before Naruto smiled and quickly sealed his cloak and swords away in a seal on his back and disappeared in a use of **extreme speed** , heading for the academy.

He got there a few minutes before class started and went in nodding respectfully at the teacher who was called Iruka who gave him a small smile in return, and went to sit at a window seat in the row 3rd from the back with Satsuki joining him as she walked in a few seconds later. Giving his adopted sister a flicker of a smile before he went back to fake brooding he watched his classmates enter the room.

first in was Shino Aburame along with the next gen Ino-Shika-Cho and Hinata Hyuga(all basically canon) following him in and they all took their seats with kiba Inuzuka rushing in after them panting as he was apparently late. After the clan heirs came in a couple of civilian kids came in as well until the class was fully, as Iruka began the register and one of his lectures that could make even the most youthful green beast(guess which one) fall asleep with boredom. Naruto quickly went over the significant people in the room(meaning no civilians except one) first being Kiba Inuzuka, the boy was fast and strong the best in their class actually after him but he got angered very easily and wasn't very smart or tactical, even when he was calm. Next was shino aburame, a quiet and antisocial boy who had average capabilities but was smart and level-headed the opposite of Kiba really. Third is Hinata Hyuga, a shy but quite strong girl but she was lacking any confidence in herself which made her appear weak exactly the same as Choji Akimichi except he became enraged when someone mentioned his weight and charged in blindly, an awful tactic for a shinobi really. Next was Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno Ino was a failure of a kunoichi in his eyes as she cared more about beating her rival sakura in looks than training, the same thing for Sakura only that she was extremely brainy but at the same time very weak and simple minded however the fact that she was the best of the civilians said a lot.(seriously the fact that sakura is the best civilian student makes not even want to think about how bad the rest are). last was Shikamaru, the typical Nara lazy-genius who would rather sleep or go cloud watching than do something productive.

As he concluded his thoughts he heard feet pounding outside the room and Mito and Naruko burst in rushing apologies for being late, probably spent to long eating ramen, he thought. The twin jinchuriki were practically equal in strength with mito being a bit better at the physical side and Naruko being better at the strategical side of things meaning although Mito was technically stronger than her their score in spars was fairly even as she was able to plan how to win and do so most of the time.

Naruto came out of his thoughts just in time to hear Iruka announce they would be taking their graduation exams today before starting to hand out papers. This, to quote the Naras was going to be troublesome.

It wasn't that Naruto couldn't do it, but the written exam would be boring, the fights would as well but he would have to make sure he held back a lot which is a pain and the ninjutsu tests and shurikan and kunai would be easy all in all he thought it was a waste of time. He finished the written exam in a few minutes before going back to staring out the window planning his training for later. Once the test was finished they went outside for the shurikan and kunai throwing, In his Uchiha mode as he called it Naruto didn't even pay attention to what was going on around him until it was his turn and he walked up to Iruka took the shurikan in one hand and threw them almost lazily then repeating the progress with the kunia getting full marks for accuracy not that he noticed that or the amazed looks and murmurs of "just like Itachi" as he went back to the group of possible-genins to wait for his turn for the spar. When that did come around he walked into the ring and was told like everyone else to try and last as long as possible, deciding to stop pretending a little he simply dodged everything his teacher threw a him until the ten minutes were up and at the end was not even breathing hard to Iruka's amazement. The final test was ninjutsu in which he did the replacement and henge perfectly but for the bunshin which he could do, but it took a lot of concentration to control the chakra for he instead use **double team** , except he only made one copy. After he was handed his headband he made his way out getting a congratulations from Satsuki and offering one in return as they waited for their family to arrive in which they did shortly with both adults showing proud grins at their children along with Itachi who gave a tiny smirk at them.

Mikoto was the first to speak saying. "Great job you two, I just knew you would pass musume and you as well Naruto," she added with a smile getting a nod of agreement from Itachi and Fugaku who added. "Yeah you sured lived up to the Uchiha na-" his comment interrupted by an elbow in the side from Mikoto. the five were busy smiling at each other, well three of them were, Itachi and Naruto just had small smirks which grew fractionly at Fugaku commenting on how they were so similar they might actually have been mistaken for siblings by someone who didn't know them. Unfortunately this happy family didn't notice the Uzumaki/Namikaze family coming towards them as well.

Kushina Uzumaki was a simple person with a simple mindset however this was thrown when her lifelong friend suddenly stopped talking to here about 4 years ago shortly after their adopted son moved in with them. She of course didn't blame the boy for this but knew it must of had something to do with the orphaned Uchiha and now she had an opportunity to talk to her friend and maybe rekindle their friendship by inviting her family over to hers for a dinner to celebrate their children passing their genin exam, well the first half of it anyway. Calling out to her friend she began to talk to her about her offer as she turned towards her.

The Uchiha family were just preparing to leave with Naruto being given some pocky by Itachi as a congrats for passing when they heard Kushina call out they all slightly tensed at the womans approach none more so than Naruto but Mikoto quickly told Fugaku to shunshin everyone home whilst she spoke to her former friend.

As her family were shunshined away she turned to the red-head coming towards her with her mouth opening to say something but she interrupted with a hissed, "what do you want?" Kushina was temporarily taken aback by the venom in her friends tone before she continued undaunted in voicing her offer but as soon as she finished speaking Mikoto said, "Sorry we've got plans," and shunshined away ignoring the rather obvious hurt on her friends face.

It was a night of parties at the uchiha home and Naruto acted without the restraint he had in public which was why he barely spoke to Satsuki at the academy and had lots of fun with his partners coming in as well who the Uchihas simply thought were summoning familiars which wasn't exactly wrong and were more than happy to let them join in the fun and games. They all burst out laughing though when Fugaku tried to give Naruto an Icha Icha book which was then torn to shreds with Artemis' **bite** before she then continued to chase him around the room for attempting to 'corrupt' her partner.

The next day Itachi was knocking on the hokages door with an interesting request in mind, once he was let in he walked into the middle of the room and bowed his head towards minato briefly even though he actually hated the man for what he did to his brother he still showed him the proper respect his position deserved and spoke. "I have a request hokage-sama, I would like to make Naruto Uchiha my formal apprentice as he has graduated properly today. My reasons for this are that I have been training him since he started the academy and would like to take this further, also based off the number of students who passed Naruto becoming my apprentice would even up the numbers(I chose to fail Sakura cause I don't like her sorry if you do)."

Minato was surprised to say the least as it wasn't exactly common for a ANBU level shinobi to take an apprentice who had just made genin. "You are aware of course, that to take him on as an apprentice you would have to be demoted to jonin rank." He got a simple nod as a reply, "well I don't exactly have a reason to say no to you but I will ask that you pick him up with the other teams tommorrow and also as you have trained him what rAnk you would place him at?"The young prodigy took a moment before answering in his usual monotone but with a bit of pride added in, "about high chunin to low jonin, he really only needs experiance to make jonin level properly and as so I would also like to request that we start with c ranks as we already work well together."

Once again surprised but lacking a reason to say no he simply nodded in acceptance but added, "I can't help but agree if what your telling me is true however I will say that despite your capabilities he will have to go on his first a rank with another team before you are cleared to go yourselves despite yourself being practically s-rank." and Itachi nodded and said. "Agreed, that was all I had to ask so goodnight Hokage-sama," before he burst into a flock of crows.

Minato shook his head at the display of genjutsu that caught even him unawares before looking back at Naruto profile and wondering why the name seemed so familiar to him before he went back to finishing the teams for tomorrow.

The next day at the academy Iruka was just finishing his speech saying how proud he was of his graduating students before going on to read the team lists(skip teams 1-6) Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi: Uzumaki Namikaze Mito, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko and Uchiha Satsuki, getting a high five from the sisters before tey turned to satsuki who gave them a small smirk that was quickly reciprocated. Team 8 under Kurenai Yuuhi: Shino aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga, Shino and Hinata look at each other with a slightly pained/amused expression as Kiba let out a loud cheer for being on a team with his crush. Team nine is still in rotation, team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, getting a small smile from Choji a "troublesome from Shikamaru and a load groan form Ino who wasn't actually that upset as Sakura didn't pass but she did albeit barely, slightly due to her status. Finally Team 11 under Uchiha Itachi, he read out in surprise getting the attention of the room immediately, Uchiha Naruto making a two man squad. "Well that's all, now just wait here for your knew sensei's they will take things from here," as he left team 7 let out a simultaneous groan at the thought of waiting for the ninja who did not understand the importance of being on time.

As soon as Iruka left the room Kiba got up and went over to Naruto drawing looks from everyone except the one he was walking to and said. "So what makes you so special huh, I think I should be the one getting one on one training as your clearly anything but Alpha material unlike me," he either missed or ignored the glare Satsuki sent him before continuing, "in fact I bet your getting one on one coaching cause your that bad and need special help to try and get you as strong as us clan heirs, not that that will ever happen." He was about to continue further until the person he was insulting finally looked up at him and let out a small smirk, Kiba's question died on his lips as a cold voice behind him spoke. "I assure you Inuzuka-san that my student is far from inferior to you or anyone in this room, infact the reason I took him on as a student is because he is like me but instead of graduating early he chose to keep his shown skill toned down to graduate with his year so he was familiar with them." As itachi finished Kiba turned around to see the cold, intimidating gaze of itachi Uchiha right in front of him before he turned to Naruto and told him to go to their usual training grounds and burst into a flock of crows making most of them flinch in surprise which only grew when Naruto did the same thing.

"Well you can certainly tell their student and teacher," said a male voice from the front of the room drawing the young shinobi's gaze to two figures Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuuhi, Kakashi of course would still had about another 2 hours and 55 minutes before he would arrive.

Naruto appeared a few seconds after Itachi at traing ground 32, one of the furthest from the village and they simply stared at each other for a minute before Itachi spoke. "Now this is when most jonin would test their genin properly but we both know you don't need that and I have told Hokage-sama this and he has allowed us to go straight on a c-rank mission and so we will go and do that unless you have any requests or complaints?"

"No, I'm good Itachi we can head straight out the only thing I'll need to do is round up my summons after we get the mission and I'll be ready to go." Itachi nodded in reply and they went to the Hokages office to get their first mission with Naruto unsealing his equipment on the way.

In the office Minato was busy doing paperwork and looked up from it to see them come in making him give a soft smile." Ah Itachi, I was wondering how soon you'll be here, I'll skip the pleasantries as I'm sure you've told your student how things will work," getting a nod before he continued," this is a simple bandit eliminaton mission in kusa so I hope all goes well, good luck." He finshed and handed them the scroll and they left without a word.

As they left the gates Naruto's pokemon dropped over the wall with the exception of Mew who came from the woods, Quickly explaining the situation getting a mix of excitement and seriousness from them as they set out towards Kusa and their first mission.

 **A/N:Again I hope this is liked and unfortunately this is more of a filler chapter than anything else with a lot of description so you'll have bear with me until chapter 3 were things start to happen, there will be some canon story like part of the wave arc but that's all I'm saying for now. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and please R &R as the reviews are the backbone of any story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter 3 this is where the story hopefully starts to move so I hope you like and don't forget to R &R it's really helpful even if it's just positive feedback like saying you like the story, I mean 25 followers and favourites and 608 views already despite it only being up for a few days is a real confidence booster so thanks to those guys as well as my four reviewers.**

"normal speech/jutsu names"

 _"pokemon/telepathic speech/written text"_

 **"Biju/legendary pokemon/high power/super angry speech/pokemon moves"**

"SHOUTING"

 **On with the story :)**

Itachi and Naruto were in Kusa watching their targets move around the camp planning on what to do, there were about 60-70 bandits which were really cannon fodder to the two powerful shinobi but there were two things they had to plan around: one they had a small group of women and teenage girls in a guarded tent something that nearly made Naruto rush in wildly as he guessed why they were there. The only things to stop him were Itachi and his pokemon, barely and the second problem which walked around in the form of Kurosaki Raiga wielder of the twin thunder blades kiba. As a former member of the seven swords men of the mist he was and A-rank ANBU level shinobi, however Naruto was trying to convince Itachi he could take him.

"Come on Itachi," he hissed at his sensei/partner, "I know I can take him cause I'm at least as skilled as him with my swords and I have a trump card or two which you know about besides even if I do lose, my summons can help me win."

Itachi was not quite as confidant as Naruto but after knowing him for a lot of his life and so being aware that if there was one thing he got from his family (not that he'd ever say it) was his mother's stubbornness. "All right fine, you can fight Raiga but be careful even if you are good remember to infuse your blades with wind chakra as he can channel lightning chakra through his swords. But how are you planning to help the hostages." This was something Itachi had decided and it was to let Naruto plan their attack first as practice for the future, however Itachi would be sure to approve any plans before they were put into action.

"I was planning on having Artemis and Anubis guard the tent whilst Mew goes in and helps them as I don't think they'd appreciate either of us going in there, but Mew is A female summon, I would send Artemis, but I think she would work better at beating up the Bandits instead." Getting a nod from his pokemon who clearly agreed with the plan.

Itachi seeing no real risk other than Naruto fighting Raiga whilst he dealt with most of the Bandits agreed but made a suggestion. "I recommend that you kill one of the Bandits before you get to Raiga as Hesitation in killing him if you get the opportunity could kill you against someone like him so get your first kill from one of the Bandits so you can adjust before Raiga getting a slow nod from Naruto who now had a slightly nervous look at the thought of his first kill. "We will attack tonight so prepare and get ready, I will strike at the other end of the camp from Raiga so you should be able to get to him before the alarm is raised." With that they went to prepare for the nights attack.

Naruto was counting down the time until he started his part of the attack and as he neared zero he slipped a mask down over his face. The mask was a gift from the distortion pokemon Giratina along with being taught how to use its signature move **shadow force,** the mask looked like a completely black ANBU shaped mask and about half way up a what looked like the front of the gold part of origin Giratina's face except in silver. The mask distorted his voice and made his eyes look red and combined with the rest of his look even Itachi admitted it looked rather intimidating and as he reached zero he used **shadow force** to vanish and reappear behind a Bandit who had just walked away from the camp presumably to do his business in the trees and Naruto paused for a moment before he moved up to him and put a hand over his mouth and one of his swords through his heart. He felt the body in his hands tense and struggle slightly before he stilled and his life passed on, at first Naruto was a but lost in a mix of horror and disgust at what he did but he thought back to sime advice itachi told him before he went to his position and that was to remember who, what and why you fight and kill, and thinking that he did this force the women they kidnapped and his friends that could have been hurt by them, made it a bit easier to deal with.

As he recovered he made his way into the camp sliping by unnoticed in the shadows, occasionally using **shadow force** again when there was no clear path. At one point before he reached Raiga's tent which was really more of a pavilion, he saw a flash of silver which must have been Artemis making her way to the women's tent, and with that he calmed his mind, opened his aura sense and went inside the swordsman's tent.

The inside was empty except for Raiga himself who was sitting on a chair which was actually more of a throne and he walked forward being noticed rather quickly by Raiga who simply asked if he was another weakling sent to kill him. Replying by drawing his swords he began to channel wind chakra through them as the screams began outside as itachi and his pokemons attack must have finally escalated making Raiga raise a brow before he smiled and got up drawing his own two swords and said. "So this is a duel between swordsmen eh, as your friends outside kill my bandits, hmf I'll kill you quickly before I kill them as bandits are harder to gather than one might think." And with that said the two expert swordsmen began to duel.

If Raiga was totally honest with himself, he was a bit concerned with the person before him, not only was their appearance rather unnerving with those red eyes that seemed to follow him everywhere and yet remain unblinking but the person was actually a very good swordsman. He used two long straight blades in perfect sync with each other unlike his own blades which were shorter than normal. He was also apparently capable of using wind chakra as the lightning chakra his blades emitted had no affect on him what so ever. The most worrying thing however was that they seeded completely at ease and were almost dancing around his attacks with a combination of dodges, counters and blocks that left him completely untouched, not that he could say the same after getting nicked several time by the longer black blades. Seeing his opponent slowly speeding up as their dance of blades continued he began to actually fear for himself, something that shouldn't happen for a former member of the seven swords of the mist like him when facing some nobody but this person was just that good.

Seeing his options begin to dwindle as the fight dragged on he broke off and began to prepare one of his nin-kenjutsu lightning ball, by no means his strongest jutsu but one of his fastest and the best one to use inside as it also wasn't raining. He launched his jutsu towards the immobile warrior in front of him with a shout of, "LIGHTNING BALL!" But was shocked when his opponent simply increased the output if wind chakra in one of his blades and cut through it before appearing before him and saying his only words in the entire encounter. " **Sacred sword** ," his blades began to glow with white light and were swung diagonally upwards simultaneously cutting through his hasty block and the blades themselves like they weren't there along with most of his upper torso ending the fight and his life.

Naruto stood staring down at his fallen foe as he thought about the fight, It certainly wasn't easy but he hadn't by any means gone all out either. Really he was lucky that Raiga stuck almost entirely to kenjutsu as they were indoors because compared to the sword pokemon he trained with he was a lot slower and had an actual body to hit making thing infinitely easier.

He had just sealed Raiga's head along with the remains of the kiba blades and they left with itachi sayintg he left a shadow clone to lead the women back to the nearest village who had many thanks for the summoner of the creatures that freed them. As they left none of them noticed a small grass-nin who had seen the whole fight and knew he had someone knew to report about so they could be added to their bingo books as anyone capable of taking down a member of the seven swords men with pure kenjutsu needed to be looked out for.

As they neared the village gates itachi said that after they had been debriefed after their first mission there was something he wanted to talk to him about. Naruto's pokemon ran off before they went through the gates saying they'd probably meet them back at the Uchiha house and they entered the village once more.

After they woke up the two gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu they went up to the Hokages office where the said hokage had a little smirk on his face and he spoke after they greeted each other saying. "Well you certainly got more than you bargained for, for a simple c-rank bandit camp elimination, didn't you." seeing the slight confusion on Naruto's face whilst Itachi remained impassive he decided to elighten them and picked up a small thick book off his desk and handed it to them telling them it was the latest edition of the bingo book which was updated yesterday, and telling them to look at a certain page in the top of the A-rank section. What they saw was certainly not expected as even Itachi's face showed surprise as he read the short page in front of them.

 _Name:unknown_

 _Alias(es): The demonblade_

 _Allegiance: presumed Konoha, sighted with Uchiha Itachi_

 _Rank:A-S_

 _Jutsu:tai and genjutsu are unknown, but this person has shown an ability much like the hiraishanin(hope that's spelt right) allowing his to disappear and reappear elsewhere almost instantly. They also have tremendous skill in kenjutsu along with a technique called_ _ **sacred sword**_ _which allowed them to cut through the twin kiba blades._

 _Appearance:dressed in red and black with a cloak which possesses a strange symbol, has his twin blades across his back and has a black and silver mask, that has red eyes giving a demonic appearance._

 _Known to have killed Kurosaki Raiga in pure kenjutsu_

 _Bounty:_  
 _Kusa:10,000(no idea how Japanese currency works except I think it has big numbers, someone help me plz)_

To say they were surprised was an understatement, one mission and Naruto made the bingo book and Itachi didn't know whether to be proud of or worried about his student but knew he hoped that now more than ever he would accept his offer.

With them both lost in thought Minato snapped them out of it with a quick clear of his throat getting their attention once more. "I must certainly saw I'm impressed that Naruto, you made the bingo book on your first mission, and must be one of the youngest ever to be in the bingo book and in light of this anf your apparent capabilities I have decided to make you a jonin." he chuckled at the gobsmacked look he was getting from the younger Uchiha while the elder simply raised a questioning brow before he continued.

"It is highly irregular I know but I will promote you but I will also keep you two together as a backup squad or rather backup pair for the current genin teams when they start their c-ranks in about 2 maybe 3 weeks depending on their patience." He said with a smile, "anyway most jonin are already aware since I announced it would happen earlier today in a Jonin meeting. I'll let Itachi explain how the jonin system works Naruto and I wish you luck with Mikoto," he finished with an amused chuckle at the two Uchiha's expressions before they shunshined out of his office Itachi in a flock of crows and Naruto doing the same half a second later with expressions of pure panic on their faces.

Sitting down in the living room of their house with Satsuki and Fugaku out and Anubis, Artemis and Mew all wisely staying away until things calmed down, were Naruto and Itachi who were currently trembling slightly as Mikoto got them drinks appearing perfectly calm on the outside.

As their drinks were placed next to them, they braced for the storm that they thought was about to hit but were completely gobsmacked when Mikoto let out a massive squeal and started gushing about how proud she was of them for being so successful on their first mission, and how proud she was of Naruto of getting in the bingo book already. The surrogate siblings shared an uneasy glance before Naruto dared to ask. "I'm really grateful for what you said Mikoto but um... aren't you... I don't know, annoyed at us for fighting Raiga,?"

"Oh, don't worry Naruto, I'm not angry at you so why don't you go into the garden and do some training or something whilst I talk to Itachi." She said he smile becoming _to_ nice with Naruto bolting the moment that look showed up with a small apologetic glance at Itachi before he left the house. "Now young man, why don't we discuss exactly what possessed you to let Naruto fight Raiga without even a clone watching him!" She stated as KI(killing intent) started to flood the room with an oni mask appearing behind her as Itachi thought. "Well, I'm screwed."

Leaving the Uchiha premises just as Mikoto's KI began to fill the air, making him shiver and be extremely thankful it wasn't directed at him, he wandered around the village until he stopped at a training ground were sounds of fighting could be heard. Making his way over whilst hiding his presence as he didn't know who was there, he bore witness to one of team seven's afternoon spars. This was between Mito and Naruko. As he observed his biological siblings fight he couldn't deny their skill however that was to be expected due to their parents. Their styles reflected the person whose clan they were heir to however with Mito being whirling and unpredictable and Naruko being fairly straight forward in comparison but a lot faster. He slowly expanded his senses to look for the other two members of team seven and found Kakashi working with Satsuki apparently on some elemental manipulation exercises.

Seeing that both his families training was going well he moved on with them none the wiser(not that he really cared about the former.

As he reached the training ground he and Itachi normally used he was greeted by his pokemon. " _So how did it go?_ " Asked Anubis, smiling at his friends concern he replied, "it all went fine for me but I can't say the same for Itachi, however as he is probably getting a massive tongue lashing right now." He explained with a chuckle but feeling a tad worried for him at the same time, "anyway, we can worry about Itachi later but we should probably start training eh?"

" _Yeah last mission went well but it could have been worse especially if you had been outside Naruto with worse weather."_ Said Artemis

" **She's right, you did fine and didn't go all out, or anything near it but if he had gotten his stronger jutsu's off you might've had trouble."** Added Mew

"I know which is why I'm probably gonna work with you Mew, we should probably play dodge, duck and roll again to work on my reflexes some more." Said Naruto with reluctance which turned into fear as Mew began to chuckle darkly as her eyes began to glow and various items began lift off the floor as she used **Psychic.** Sighing at their friends retreating forms as they moved further away with Naruto avoiding Mew's chosen projectiles every so often Artemis turned to Anubis and they both began their usual spar to test and improve themselves.

This was the scene Itachi came to when he at last escaped from his mother's wrath for leaving her adopted younger son in such a dangerous position without backup. Watching for a moment as Naruto threw curses about whenever his was hit by various objects. Unfortunately for him the only items that hit him were moving very fast and of course hurt the most, meanwhile Artemis and Anubis were having a pause in between their spars, discussing what they thought they and each other did well or not.

Calling out to them they quickly stopped their activities and came over to him with questions about how badly Mikoto punished him to which he replied that it was, fortunately, more verbal than Physical.

Pushing his thoughts aside he spoke. "Naruto as your aware you are one of the uchiha clan in almost every way even by blood although it is to a small degree," getting a nod from the dark haired boy who now possessed a confused face that was clearly wonder where this was going although the pokemon already knew due to Itachi asking them about it. "The only thing you don't have," he continued as he reached into his pockets, "is our kekkei genkai, something I am now offering to rectify." He finished as he came withdrew from his pockets holding a small vial with two objects within. Two eyes. Two sharingan eyes…

 **A/N:chapter 3 is up and has a couple of new things including the first fight which was unfortunately small but I hope is acceptable for now and I will try and do things like levels for the pokemon next chapter however I will not release Artemis' eevee Luton until it happens but the name should give a large hint the cliffhanger will be continued and answered hopefully along with any questions anyway please R &R I would really appreciate new ideas for the plot or a couple of ocs which I might use for the chunin exams which will happen in the future (distant for now)**

 **Astrandamus**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you liked chapter three and the cliffhanger, now seeing as Naruto will get the sharingan i need to make a few things clear there will be no rinnegan that's to op for what i'm trying to do for this fic as for the main three mangekyo powers, amaterasu, tsukuyomi and susano'o they will be there but not used regularly. As for the fourth that I will disclose in this chapter and incase you didn't guess yes the eyes are mangekyou and I will make them a version of eternal so they don't die but it wont go further also I am planning a chapter in the pokeworld but I will make a poll for the reigon however there will be no pokemon canon people and very little if any human interaction anyway.**

"normal speech/jutsu names"

 _"pokemon/telepathic speech/written text"_

 **"Biju/legendary pokemon/high power/super angry speech/pokemon moves"**

"SHOUTING"

 **On with the story :)**

Naruto could only stare at his brother in shock with his jaw on the floor as he registered what he had been told. Itachi was offering to implant a pair of sharingan into him something the Uchiha clan never and I mean never does for a non-Uchiha(kakishi was special circumstances as we all know plus obito was a kid when he gave it to him as he 'died'). Stuttering Naruto tried to form speech which was failing until he settled on a word which would hopefully get him answers, "Fugaku?"

Watching his little brothers face was quite amusing for the elder of the two and when his brother spoke he knew what he was asking, how, why and did Fugaku approve. "Well I admit it did take some convincing but Mikoto eventually got Fugaku to agree to it as this was her idea anyway, why, well that's quite simple you are a part of our family Naruto and we want to protect you and make you stronger this does that and also makes you truly one of us. How is a bit more complicated." Itachi said with a bit of reluctance, "you see a few years ago probably a little before your fifth birthday the uchiha clan were planning a coup to take over the village however my friend shisui discovered that there was a genjutsu that was controlling the majority of the clans adults. We reported this and were were tasked with trying to resolve this as a clan matter ourselves by the fourth before he got involved. Shisui possesed a mangekyo which he used to break the illusion but due to the scale he died of chakra exhaustion right before me awakening my own mangekyo." Itachi spoke as his voice quieted to a whisper and his voice began to tremble, breaking his mask ever so slightly. "The eyes I plan to give you are shisui's own and before you say anything I believe he would want you to have them, you are actually a lot alike when you let your mask down a bit."

Having regained control of himself as Itachi started explaining, he could only continue to stare at him in surprise at the revelations that he was presented with before realising that Itachi was waiting for an answer. He only contemplated for about a minute before he look up at his and said. "I accept."

Lying down on a table in a hidden room under the Uchiha compound, Naruto was waiting for Itachi and Mikoto to finish what few preparations they had left before he would be knocked out to make the transplant easier. The operation itself was actualy rather simple however they were currently writing a complex sealing formula they developed which would not only allow him to activate and deactivate the sharingan like a normal Uchiha but also to actually bond the eyes to him genetically meaning it was possible for them to mutate into what they planned would be a variation of what is known as the eternal mangekyo sharingan to prevent his new eyes from blinding.

The seals finally finished, the two Uchiha came over to knock him out and Mikoto said. "Well Naruto after this you'll have your very own sharingan which Itachi'll be teaching you how to use thanks to the fact that you'll both have the mangekyo, have a nice nap." and with that she performed a forced sleep jutsu on him and they got to work.

as he slowly came to conciousness Naruto noticed something over his face and felt a bandage wrapped around his eyes and head before turning to a voice. "We put that there because it's best to give yours a few more hours to adjust before using them properly, after that however you will be able to take that off and we'll get to work." The voiced finished now recognisable as Itachi, "Mikoto had business to attend to but will be back later, for now I'd suggest going back to sleep as it might speed up you eyes adjustments and bonding." Nodding his head slightly Naruto relaxed himself as he had unknowingly tensed and began to drift into semi-conciousness but not falling asleep rather almost meditating until he could start using his new eyes.

In the Hokage's office Minato was going over some of his paperwork(It really does never end) but his thoughts were occupied with one Uchiha Naruto, he didn't know what it was but there was something about the young prodigy that just stuck to him. It was almost like he recognised him but that was obviously impossible, he practically never went near the Uchiha compound except for political and economical talks with Fugaku and Naruto was civilian born meaning he wouldn't of even seen him around. He'll ask kushina later he decided and got back to finishing his paperwork.

Meanwhile Artemis, Anubis and Mew were having quite a lot of fun as they were setting off various traps and pranks around the village to pass the time and some of them were just ridiculous. For example Mew used hypnosis on someone to make a grown man put on a neon yellow spandex suit that said _My fashion sense is more youthfully colourful than yours Gai!_ (you can guess what happened there) and various other things to pass the time.

Team 7 were chasing tora... ... ...nuff said.

Back with Naruto, Itachi finally told him that he could take the bandages off and that they could start working on controlling his sharingan's powers. "Now Naruto as you know shisui's eyes are already fully matured so you wont need to progress them but using them properly takes practice and experience." stated Itachi before continuing and starting to walk away, prompting Naruto to follow him. "You activate the sharingan simply by channeling chakra to your eyes which should be easy for you with your high chakra control," he explained as they walked into a large open space. "Then what?" Asked Naruto after his eyes changed into a mature sharingan glowly slightly in the dim light, "How am I learning to control it?" He asked curious about how he would learn this but quickly got his answer as Itachi suddenly appeared in front of him with a fist raised to strike him, "by fighting!" Itachi said as his fist fired towards Naruto however for him with his new sharingan it seemed much slower than usual and he realised this was the effect of the sharingan, quickly adjusting his stance he caught and countered the fist by launching his other fist as he simultaneously pulled the other Uchiha towards him by his arm however this was blocked and a quick and brutal Taijutsu match began between the two.

They sparred for almost an hour breaking apart every few minutes before adding in ninjutsu about halfway through. As the time passed Naruto grew more and more in sync with his sharingan until the fight which before had always been slightly in Itachi's favour began to shift into his. Not much later Itachi called a stop to the spar to rest and recover before they moved on. Eating some food that was already there It wasn't long before they were both back up however not fighting, rather they were going through the mangekyo powers before attempting them on a small scale.

Amaterasu was aimed at various places and was ignited rather easily however it took Naruto a few minutes to be able to extinguish them again but he lacked the finer control of the flames. Tsukuyomi was again rather simple as it worked as a much stronger sharingan genjutsu with a higher chakra cost as well. Naruto currently had a limit of about one day in his tsukuyomi time compared to Itachi's three but It lasted longer with every use and would get better over time. He also had the capabilities to use Shisui's kotoamatsukami but they refrained from attempting it as they were uncertain as to what the evolved eyes recharge would be if they needed to use the technique in the future.

Currently Itachi was coaching Naruto on forming his susanoo for the first time but this was proving to be the hardest ability to get down having been going a it for a few minutes now with no results. "Your need to focus on what your ideals are, the susanoo is born from your own thoughts, dreams and ideals. Focus on them when you attempt to form your susanoo and It should work." Itachi explained, "at least that's how I do it anyway."

Listening to his older brothers advice he began to think what does he want to do, he doesn't want to be someone like the hokage that's for sure but at the same time he doesn't want to be limited by others decisions. He wants to protect those close to him and fight those that wish to attack or harm those that he care about whether they be people, his pokemon or even places that hold important memories for him. Whilst Naruto was lost in thought Itachi bore witness to his susanoo's first manifestation, It was completely black and was already had the upper torso formed with skin and armour building upon it as he examined it(Basically this is gonna be shisui's susanoo but in black with dialga's gem thing on it's chest and palkia's on its shoulders, in addition to the spear it will have a shield that looks like Arceus's symbol). As Naruto opened his eyes inside his susanoo with his mangekyo slowly spinning,(the image for this story) he grinned at his achievement before letting the susanoo fade due to the high chakra cost from the first awakening.

"Well done Naruto," said Itachi with a mixture of pride and surprise in his usually monotone voice, "you got your sharingan down in less than a day!" This of course got another smile from the now tired aura user before he slumped in exhaustion and said. "That's great and all but can I go collapse now cause that's really exhausting for the first time." Chuckling at his student's uncharacteristic attitude before he nodded and led them back out to their house where Naruto went straight to his room and collapsed in a heap on his bed as his pokemon came in and seeing his state they chose to hold their questions and went downstairs to where Itachi was talking to Fugaku and Mikoto about what Naruto achieved much to their amazement.

Satsuki came in about an hour later released from training and D rank cho-missions and was informed of what had occurred that day much to her shock as this was definitely not what she was expecting to hear when she got in today but she recovered and resolved to congratulate her second older brother figure when she could but she also spoke with no small amount of disgust about how perfect and happy naruto's siblings are along with how good there home life seems to be, fortunately they weren't overly arrogant however She said this was probably only because they were more concerned with beating her as she has managed to stay just ahead of them normally. If they used the kyuubi's chakra it would be very different of course.

Over the next couple of weeks after getting a big congrats from his adoptive family Naruto kept working on his eyes abilities along with doing 1 or 2 c ranks and a b rank still only with Itachi however today they were called to the Hokage's office for an emergency apparently. They appeared in the office with the shunshin both of them using a fire shunshin, after Minato got over his obvious shock he quickly explained that Team 7 went on their first c-rank an escort to wave but encountered the demon brothers from kiri, who were dealt with but they requested backup as it was rumoured that zabuza momochi travelled with them and while they were good they weren't that good.

Understanding the circumstances Itachi took a scroll with the details and Minato added. "There is also a side mission, we have been informed that Gato is controlling the country so he is to be assasinated if they get an oppourtunity whilst supporting team 7 and if not after they leave.

With that Naruto and Itachi headed straight out of the village picking up Naruto's pokemon at the same time as they had all their equipment sealed on them, Putting on his mask Naruto sped next to Itachi through the trees like a wraith in the direction of wave forcefully pushing concerned thoughts of how to interact with his siblings without giving things away or seeming to weird. After all it was eight not far from nine years since he was forgotten by his old family and since he last spoke to any of them except Minato although that was in a professional environment. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and nodding to say he was fine to Mew who gave him a concerned look he moved onwards to whatever awaited him in Wave.

 **A/N: next chapter done and sorry this is kinda short but this is more of a filler for the sharingan and setting up the wave mission which starts properly next chapter. I will be putting up the poll I mentioned above up at the same time so please vote and R &R to keep this story moving. The next chapter will probably take a few days but I will try and get it up asap.**

 **Astrandamus**


End file.
